Official Lost Podcast/April 03, 2006
April 3rd 2006 Running Length 17:20 Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse discuss the episode the revelations in the episode and reveal the results of the official podcast theme song vote. Plus, a special interview with cast member Matthew Fox. rehash * The promo said there were five major revelations: ** Henry Gale was lying. ** The blast door map. ** The food drop. ** The lockdown incident. ** Nadia's appearance in Locke's flashback. prehash * Hurley flashback Questions Asked Podcast questions for Damon and Carlton (From Latvia) (11:15) Andrew Dashko http://forums.go.com/abc/primetime/lost/message?messageID=11910979 :"Hello you guys. I'm from Latvia. I really enjoy watching the show and enjoy listening to your podcasts. I would be very glad if you could answer some of my questions. Even one answered question would be great. Please excuse me for possible grammar mistaces because my mothertongue is Russian." :"Does anyone ever thought that if Wolt (sic) had a chance to have a chat with Michael, the others have the same kind of the computer. To give more facts, they must be connected to have that kind of chat. So, does anyone think that the Others know about the numbers, or even they maybe have to type them every 108 minutes, OR maybe they even know what happens if you don't type the numbers in the computer. So, can that be true?" It's entirely possible that the Others have a computer. :"When Locke ran out of time to type the numbers into the computer, and the timer showed a bird, a rocket and something else (When Sayid was torchering the Henry in the armory). Right after that Claire's baby got sick. Is that why the baby got sick?" No Podcast Question (14:00) quivering http://forums.go.com/abc/primetime/lost/thread?threadID=974468#11954530 :"What are the other 30 or so people doing all the time? Why are they there? Are they never interesting enough to be involved in the island activities?" They really aren't. They're very busy raking sand, sorting leaves, drying leaves and waiting to gather round interesting characters. There is Neil Frogurt who we will be seeing more of and will become more interesting like Dr. Arzt. Question for Damon, to be read by Carlton in his 'Sundayx3' announcer voice (15:37) MarryMeEmilie http://forums.go.com/abc/primetime/lost/thread?threadID=974247#11951825 :"Hey Damon, :I'm really looking forward to the new episode this 'Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday'! Here's my burning question for you, though. A couple of days ago, somebody on a 'LOST' fansite leaked this super-cheesy, fan-fictionesque 'Procedure' video for a DHARMA station called 'The Goblet'. The atrocious acting in the video, as well as its close parallel to the video in 'Orentation' have most of us discriminating 'LOST' viewers crying "phony", but I was curious as to whether or not A) you had seen it, or B) if you had anything to say about it. :PS- Tell Emilie I said hi." "B", we have not seen it, we can tell you it's 'Fake, Fake, Fake!' but we actually encourage the fans to make things like that. We would never call a station 'The Goblet'.